There are a number of problems encountered when using an artificial fishing lure. The first problem is simply attracting fish to the artificial lure. It is believed that a moderate resonating sound produced near the lure attracts fish. However, conventional resonating systems are complex or cumbersome. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,189 to Cribfield, issued Feb. 26, 1991, discloses a relatively complex resonating system having a two piece plastic shell with a plurality of metal spheres which move as the lure is pulled through the water. A simpler, but more cumbersome, resonating system is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,941 to Gentry, issued Aug. 23, 1994. However, both of these resonating systems may collect vegetation, such as weeds, algae and moss, as neither system is streamlined. The collection of vegetation, such as weeds, algae and moss, causes the fishing line to twist as the swivel is unable to rotate. When the fishing line becomes twisted, the line strength (line test) is weakened and breaks more easily.
Another problem encountered in fishing is providing a sufficient sinker or weight which will allow the fishing lure to drop to the desired depth. As with the resonating system, the sinker is susceptible to the accumulation of vegetation. A streamlined sinker is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,833 to Ratte, issued Mar. 27, 1979 which is oblong in shape and thus avoids the accumulation of vegetation; however, this sinker does not produce a resonating sound that attracts fish.
Another problem encountered in fishing is that the lure itself twists and turns frequently as it passes through and becomes entangled in vegetation, such as weeds, algae and moss. Similarly, the swivel, which attaches the fishing lure to the fishing line for the purpose of preventing line-twist, may also become entangled in the vegetation, thereby defeating the purpose of conventional weed guards, which are designed to protect the fishing lure but leave the swivel exposed, leading to malfunction of the swivel.
Weed guard systems that protect the swivel are known; for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,685 to Landuydt, issued May 1, 1990, discloses a cone-shaped cover which is slid along the fishing line, adjacent the swivel, and thus partially prevents the collection of vegetation on the swivel. However, the Landuydt swivel guard only abuts the swivel and does not enclose the swivel. Therefore, the Landuydt reference only deflects vegetation such as weeds, algae and moss from the front of the swivel but does not protect the exposed length of the swivel. Furthermore, the Landuydt reference does not create a resonating sound which attracts fish.
Therefore, although all of the references discussed solve an individual problem encountered in fishing, none of the devices disclose a streamlined weed guard and resonating system in combination. To solve these problems using the prior art requires three separate components, which is undesirable as excess components increase the complexity of the system and as a result, increase the cost.
Thus, what is needed is a streamlined weed guard resonating system for a fishing lure having a cone which prevents vegetation, such as weeds, algae and moss, from accumulating on the swivel and lure, thus allowing the swivel to function properly, produces a substantially constant first resonating sound upon engagement with the swivel and also produces a second resonating sound upon impact with the sinker, wherein the system is relatively simple and inexpensive.